


Challenging the Challenger

by arysthaeniru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/arysthaeniru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura never liked slackers. Mori was one of the biggest ones, so why the hell was he necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging the Challenger

“There he is.” muttered Sanada under his breath, from where most of the regulars and pre-regulars were running laps and Yukimura looked over his shoulder towards the gate, not stopping in his stride. 

“So he deigned to finally show up.” said Yukimura, with a sneer. “Keep them running, Sanada, I’m going over.” 

He jogged over to Mori Juzaboro, who was casually texting on his phone while sitting on a bench outside of the tennis courts. He wasn’t in his tennis uniform, nor was he even in his school uniform. No, he was wearing some t-shirt that made him look like a punk and his curly red hair was clipped back with hello-kitty hairpins, his tennis bag at his side, half-open.

“You know, if you keep this up, talented or not, I’m kicking you off the team.” said Yukimura, with a glare. “There are plenty of other students who actually care about the sport.” 

Mori looked up with a slight surprise, before he mockingly smiled at Yukimura. “That’s senpai to you.” 

In response, Yukimura yanked his phone away and threw it towards Niou. “Catch!” he called, cheerily. Niou caught it, with a very devilish smile on his face and he was already scrolling through Mori’s contacts, not slowing in his running pace. Yukimura returned the grin, before he turned back to Mori, who merely raised an eyebrow. But Yukimura could see his hands shaking a little in fury.

“You know _senpai_ , if you wanted me to play against you so much, you should have just asked.” said Yukimura, with a sweet smile. He knew that Mori’s strength was poor and that his singles play was useless. He was only really useful for playing with Yagyuu in doubles, since Yagyuu’s compatibility with the other Rikkai doubles players was low. 

“Do you want to go at it?” asked Mori, dangerously. “Pick a partner, let’s do it now.” 

Yukimura laughed shortly. “You really think that Yagyuu wants a skipper for a doubles partner? You’ll lose.”

Mori sneered as he slung his racket over his shoulders. “You may want to put in those kids in pre-regulars into my spot, but you know they aren’t good enough yet.” he said, coolly. “I have an experience of two years at nationals.”

“Yet, Rikkai only won Nationals when Yanagi, Sanada and I were present.” retorted Yukimura, with a deceptively soft smile. “We don’t need a slacker. Show up to practise _senpai_ , then we’ll stop having problems.”

He blinked as he felt two figures shadow his shoulders and he smirked just a little. Mori just shrugged. “Whatever you want, Yukimura-kun.” He looked calm and cheerful, but he did seem somewhat tense. 

“Fourteen practises now, senpai.” said Sanada, with a grim frown. Yukimura could see that Sanada was itching to slap him, but because of his strong rules of senpai-kouhai relationships, he wouldn’t. 

“I would suggest getting changed and start running laps until everyone else has gone home.” said Yukimura, evenly, as he threw a bottle of water towards Mori, who caught it onehandedly. 

“Che.” was Mori’s only response as he turned towards the locker rooms, not even looking back at the courts.

“Percentage that he’ll leave and not come back for laps, 89.4%.”said Yanagi, softly, into Yukimura’s ear. 

Yukimura nodded, grimly. “I know. But he has to make that choice himself. His tennis or slacking off with his girlfriend. Even if he returns or not, I’m putting him in reserve for the matches. Niou can take his regulars spot and pair with Yagyuu.” 

Sanada looked sharply at him and Yukimura frowned unhappily. “Don’t look at me like that Sanada, I haven’t got any other choice. He’s right, you know. Kirihara, Marui and Kuwahara aren’t ready yet. We still need him and the other senpai for this Nationals Victory.” 

“We could still play it without Mori. If Sanada takes Singles 3, myself and Yagyuu take Doubles 2 and you take Singles 2, we’ll sweep the final without needing the other senpai.” said Yanagi, as his eyes fully shut in contemplation. 

Sanada ran a hand through his hair, with a contemplative look. “We could do it, Yukimura.” he said, as they turned to look back at the drills that were being run on the court. “Then we’d rid ourselves of the necessity of using him.”

Yukimura frowned as he thought it over. It appealed to his pride, the senpai-tachi could be useless, using their position and not their skills to stay on the team. “We’d need to undergo extra practise. We can’t afford any mistakes if we take that plan.” 

Sanada just nodded. “We can take that choice. I’m sure that Yagyuu would be willing to stay back and practise a little more.”

“But we will not be popular.” said Yanagi, quietly. “The senpai-tachi aren’t going to like that at all, especially since it is their last year to play. I would worry about fallout in other aspects of school life. You’re aiming for the Beautification Committee next year, aren’t you Seiichi? Genichirou and Yagyuu are only junior members of the Disciplinary Team. It could be a fatal choice.”

Yukimura growled slightly and tapped his fingers against his thigh. “Keep it as a back-up plan for the finals, in any case. Inform Yagyuu about it. I’ll talk to Mori about this skipping, if you two will deal with the doubles one pair not taking this seriously enough.”

Sanada and Yanagi nodded and Yukimura let out a slight exhale of breath, as he pulled off his jacket from his shoulders and tossed it onto the benches. “Hurry up with laps!” he bellowed, as he went to finish the last twenty with the team. 

(X)

It wasn’t difficult to find Mori after practise ended. Mori was predictable and the streets courts were a good place to find him. Yukimura flicked his hair back as he watched Mori play against the wall with the flippant calm that made him so dangerous. His curly hair was tied back and dressed in a black tennis-shirt; he looked very serious in his game. 

With a slight whistle, he tossed another ball into Mori’s serving, so he was returning and controlling two balls. Mori didn’t even bat an eye as he kept playing, with more speed than before. 

Yukimura leant back on his hip and watched attentively, as he saw Mori’s moves. Mori was good. Not as good as he was, but definitely one of Rikkai’s best talents. And Yukimura couldn’t afford to push him out of the line-up and Mori knew this. He was being played and Yukimura _hated_ it. “Your singles game’s improved.”

Mori caught both balls and turned towards Yukimura, his face more serious than ever as he held out his hand. Yukimura tossed the confiscated phone towards Mori, and caught his tennis ball. “Let’s play a three game match.” demanded Yukimura. 

Mori just nodded, as he slipped the phone into his bag. “You’ll lose.”

“You wish.” retorted Yukimura, with a slight laugh. He beamed at a pair of pre-regulars that were feebly serving and trying a ball on the courts and they moved, almost instantly, bowing towards Yukimura and Mori. “We’ll be done very quickly, you’ll get the court back soon.” said Yukimura. 

“So arrogant. Buchou last year hated you because of that.” said Mori, with a slightly amused look. 

“I beat him. Only the strongest can stand on the courts and call it their own.” said Yukimura, simply, as he pulled out his racket and tested the strings. Good so far. 

Mori leant back into a smooth serve, and Yukimura brutally returned it, turning it into a return ace. He wanted to crush Mori, show Mori exactly how far the other had to go. He made the games quick, and as ruthless as possible. There was no toying with his opponents as Yanagi sometimes did. There was no time for declarations of victory like Sanada. He just played. 

And soon, Mori was panting, as Yukimura took all three games. Yukimura was sweating, but his breath was controlled enough to not give away any hint of weakness in his voice. “I want you on my Nationals line-up, Mori-senpai. But you have to get your act together. Your singles game is markedly better and your doubles game was always good, but I need you attending practises and I need to see you working. A genius is reviled without hard work.”

Mori just looked up. “What part of this isn’t hard work, Yukimura-kun? I’ll be able to defeat Sanada in a single match in three weeks.”

Yukimura gave him an assessing look. At the way Mori had changed? Probably. “If you can, I’ll give you Singles Three in Quarters or Semis.”

Mori just smirked. “You’d give me that anyway.”

“Sanada in Singles 3. Yagyuu and Yanagi in Doubles 2. Myself in Singles 2. We’d sweep the board. No need for anyone to play.” said Yukimura, coolly. “Don’t overestimate your own importance, _senpai_. You’re just a pawn I’m using. And I can remove pawns from the board in any way I wish. I’d rather not draw the ire of most of the senpai-tachi, but I will do it if you make me. Show up to practise and work hard there.”

The red-head’s eyes narrowed as they vacated the court and let the other pre-regulars take their places again. “You wouldn’t.”

“No, not really. It’s more of a final choice.” Yukimura said, with a shrug. Mori was the leader of Health Club, the committee that worked closest with Beautification Committee. It would be suicide for his aspirations outside of tennis. “But I can.”

Mori just scoffed. “You’ll need to learn more than plant care to get onto Beautification Committee.”

“My artworks won second at a National Competition. I know ikebana, the basics of calligraphy and I’ve been immersed in feng-shui.” said Yukimura coolly. “You need to work on your back-forward motion, I easily beat you with a few well-placed lobs. And Sanada’s more powerful than I am, he’ll knock the racket straight out of your hands.”

“Art history is something that’s important. And not just your stupid French people. Actual Japanese artists. How many of those can you name beyond Hokusai?” taunted Mori, with a roll of his eyes. “And my tennis is just fine enough to beat Sanada, he underestimates all of his opponents unless he’s played them before.”

Yukimura couldn’t exactly deny that Sanada had that problem. Still, he was just fine with Japanese artists! “Hiroshige, Utamaro, Sesshuu Touyou. Think for a little, I’m friends with some of the biggest history nerds in the world, Mori, I know this much.” he snapped, as he crossed his arms, and pulled off his headband, to fold into his pocket. 

Mori grinned as he petted Yukimura on the head. Yukimura smacked his hand away with a sharp scowl and cursed his height. Why wasn’t he blessed with Sanada’s tall genes, so he could tower over people and glare? “For all your skill, you’re just a kid. See you on the courts _buchou_.” Mori said, lifting a hand casually. 

Yukimura contemplated throwing his tennis ball at Mori’s retreated head, but decided it was too petty and he’d repay it some way, later. 

(X)

Mori beat Sanada in three weeks, as expected. Sanada looked furious at himself, but Mori looked utterly ecstatic. 

Yukimura, from the sidelines with Yanagi, just clicked his tongue. “Both of you, take a five minute break, then run fifty laps. That was shoddy work from both of you. Your footwork was weak, Sanada, and you underestimated your opponent. Mori, your grip was still weak and you let several choice shots through your guard that could have won you the game faster. Your stamina is still lacking, as well; had Sanada chose to pull the game out further, you would have lost. You both need to tighten up your games for Nationals.”

Sanada nodded, grimly. His face tightened with disappointment, as he tipped the water over his face and started running immediately. Yukimura smiled a little fondly as he watched his friend run. Sanada just didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘break’, _honestly_. 

“He’ll collapse on lap thirty.” said Yanagi, shaking his head, as he unzipped his jacket. “He didn’t hydrate enough.”

“When he does, get him some water, and kick him for being an idiot? You’ll defeat Akaya before then, won’t you?” said Yukimura, as he watched Mori slink towards the locker rooms. 

“Of course, Seiichi.” said Yanagi, as he grabbed his racket and slipped onto the courts, where the first-year was waiting. Yukimura shook the hair out of his face and jogged after Mori, into the dark room. “Where are you going, the fifty laps are for you as well.” he demanded, as he watched Mori pull his stuff out of his locker. 

“I’m done with my duties. I’m on the Nats lineup now. Why do I need to bother showing up here? You think I like your data player taking notes on me?” asked Mori, with a snort, as he blew his sweaty curls from his face and ran a towel over his face. 

“ _Our_ data player, needs notes on you so he can help improve your training menu and make sure that you aren’t overworking or underworking.” said Yukimura, as he slammed his hand against Mori’s locker, and Mori narrowly avoided losing fingers. 

“And try to beat me.” Mori said with a scoff, as he pushed Yukimura’s hand away and opened his locker again.

“Renji has all of Sanada’s data, does that mean that he can defeat Sanada? No. It’s one thing knowing what’s coming, it’s another to be able to counter it. All that I get from this statement is that you’re afraid that Yanagi will defeat you.” Yukimura said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring, “You may be weak, _senpai_ , but I don’t think you’re a coward, are you?”

Mori’s glare might have intimidated someone else, but Yukimura just stared him down, with the cold fury that he was known for, before tilting his head to the side and beaming. “Now then, those fifty laps?”

Mori sneered at Yukimura, but started jogging out of the tennis room. Yukimura grinned and watched him go. He knew he’d win this argument. 

(X)

Semifinals at Nationals. They’d come here last year, but it felt better to do it with a team that was _his_. It felt better to be a captain and lead the team. Shitenhouji, the winners of the year before his year, were nowhere near the level they’d need to beat Rikkai, and Yukimura was looking forward to a straight set victory.

He met the eyes of Shiraishi, the other second-year captain, who’d supposedly got it after his senpai had mysteriously quit the club after they won the Kansai tournament. Yukimura sent him a slight smile across the court. It couldn’t have been easy to inherit a club out-of-the-blue and still bring them to the Nationals. He almost regretted having to defeat them. Almost. 

“Where’s Tetsu?” came a small mutter from Mori, as Shitenhouji laid out their stuff. Yukimura frowned and glanced up at Yanagi. Yanagi just mouthed, ‘Hara Tetsuya” and Yukimura nodded. Right, that was the name of the guy who’d quit the Shitenhoji club. 

“You didn’t hear, _senpai_?” asked Yukimura, as he grabbed the bottles of water that Sanada was distributing. “Hara Tetsuya quit the Shitenhoji club after Kansai Regionals. Left Shitenhoji in the lurch, not that they’ve acted particularly fazed by it.”

Mori just gritted his teeth and Yanagi smiled, placidly. “But as Singles Three, you shouldn’t have a problem with Oshitari Kenya, Mori-senpai.”

“You’d better do it in straight games.” said Sanada sternly, as he clambered over a complaining Marui to grab his bag.

Mori just scoffed as Yukimura met his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, _kiddo_ , I’ll beat him.” He hopped over the net to get ready for his match and Yukimura leant over to Yanagi. 

“How does he know Hara-san?” asked Yukimura, sharply. 

“He moved here in our first year of middle school, from the Hyogo Prefecture. He used to attend Shitenhouji, actually. He probably knew Hara-san from the club there.” said Yanagi, without hesitating. Yukimura had to hand it to Yanagi, he was _good_. Yukimura hadn’t known any of that. 

“You didn’t mention this before.” said Sanada, with a frown. “Will that affect his play?”

“No.” said Yanagi, simply. “it might have had he been playing Hara Tetsuya, but he isn’t. He’ll defeat Oshitari Kenya without hesitation.”

Yukimura just nodded. “Good.” If Mori lost here, Yukimura would slap Mori himself. Shitenhouji were not going to beat them this year. This was Rikkai’s year, with his team and his year of captaincy. He refused to let something like emotions ruin his victory. “But if he does lose, you have to make up for it, Sanada.”

“Ah.” Sanada said, his face tightening, as he crossed his arms over his chest and the three of them watched with bated breath. 

In the end, Yukimura needn’t have worried. Mori brutally defeated Shitenhouji’s Oshitari Kenya, in a sort of fury stimulated by the fact that Oshitari wasn’t Hara Tetsuya. “At this rate, I might have to send Hara-san a card and a gift basket for allowing our victory.” murmured Yukimura to Yanagi, who snorted, lightly, as Mori took the final point, in one of the most powerful smashes that Yukimura had ever seen from the usually tranquil doubles player. 

Mori winked afterwards and threw one parting taunt to the panting Oshitari, before striding off the court, looking nearly flawless. 

“Good enough for you, dearest Buchou?” asked Mori, with a mocking smile. 

Yukimura returned with a perfectly poised smile. “Of course.” he said, simply, as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Shitenhouji’s doubles prepare to play, looking a little shaken but still hopeful. “Renji, Yagyuu, destroy their hope.” he commanded, as he crossed his arms across his chest. It looked like he wasn’t going to be able to play.

He sent a slightly commiserating smile towards Shiraishi, as he sat back to watch the slaughter.

(X)

They saw each other next at U-17, as Yukimura had finished defeating Fuwa, who was entirely unworthy and he saw Mori lined up with his fellow ‘Genius 10’ players. Yukimura just raised a cool eyebrow at the number 10 on his jacket. He supposed that was supposed to be impressive for a first year high schooler, but mostly he was just thinking how unsightly it was that a former Rikkaidai player wasn’t first. 

Mori didn’t seem to recognize him at first, before he almost did a spit-take. Yukimura just smirked and waved mockingly, with a light wink. Mori only choked harder, and it took all of Yukimura’s composure to not explode of giggles later. 

“Who is that, Yukimura?” asked Niou, lowly, from where he stood at Yukimura’s shoulder, with a slight look of interest at Mori’s new doubles partner.

“Former member of Rikkai. He’s the lazy slacker that Sanada keeps comparing you to.” murmured Yukimura back, with a slight laugh. 

Niou just smirked. “You know boss, I do need a badge myself...you don’t mind if I go for a spot higher than you?”

Yukimura just quirked an eyebrow, as he crossed his arms across his chest. “If you beat Mori, I will be very impressed and...will later beat you for your badge.”

Niou snorted loudly, in the middle of Saitou’s speech, earning their contingent a long glare, that both Yukimura and Niou refused to cower from. Ryuuzaki was still scarier than the coaches at U-17 and Yukimura was far too amused by the whole affair.

As they scattered to head in for the night, Yukimura managed to effortlessly catch up with Mori and Ochi. “You know, someone from Rikkai should be number 1 in this farce.” he said, lightly, ignoring Hyotei’s former buchou. “What did I tell you about slacking off last year, Mori?” 

With a snort, Mori tried to elbow Yukimura, who dodged, quickly. “I’d like to see you defeat Byoudin. Man’s a monster.”

“Mmm, those with the biggest reputations are the most fun to take down.” hummed Yukimura, with a slightly amused smile, as Sanada and Yanagi managed to find him as well and flank his sides. Yanagi looked a little worse for the wear, but wore a seventeen badge. Sanada wore nothing, but looked determined. 

“Didn’t you lose to a little bouya this year at Nationals?” mocked Mori, with a sharp look in his eyes. “Boohoo, the great Yukimura-chan defeated.”

“He was two weeks out of surgery and drugged with seventeen different types of medication. I’d like to see you last a four hour match under those conditions.” retorted Sanada, furiously, and Yukimura placed a hand back, to stop Sanada’s anger. He would always appreciate Sanada’s willingness to defend him, but this was Yukimura’s fight for now. 

“I was careless.” said Yukimura, coolly. “I will not be in the future and neither will my team. Those who are complacent, will fall.”

“Is that a challenge?” asked Ochi, speaking up, coolly. Yukimura tilted his chin up to the towering man and just smiled, humourlessly. The one who’d left so weak an heir, that Atobe had instantly managed to oust him. 

“You aren’t worth my time.” he said, easily, before turning away and pulling Yanagi and Sanada with him. “I’m aiming for the top, even if you aren’t.” he called back, with a slight smirk, on his face.


End file.
